Kingdom Hearts REMIX
by sora-kingdomhearts-fanatic
Summary: Mainly the Kingdom Hearts story in the way I wish it went! This is my first fanfiction so please, no flames!


**Kingdom Hearts REMIX**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, so please be nice about your reviews.**

"Sora hurry up with those logs so we can finish this raft already, I want it to be ready for tomorrow. Ok?" Riku said with annoyance.

"Sorry it's taking so long these things are heavy. You could help me you know." Sora answered tiredly.

"Well it is your job to do that and besides, I already have everything I was supposed to get. So you need to shut up and get those logs over here."

"Ok fine I'm moving them as fast as I can." Sora replied.

"Hey guys what's up? How is the raft coming along? Do you need any help Sora?" Kairi chimed in.

"The raft would be coming along just fine if Sora would move those logs a little faster."

"If you want them moved faster then you should help me, and I would love it if you helped me Kairi."

"Hey you two stop it now! And since you're done Riku, then you should help us with the logs and then we can start building the raft sooner. Oh yah, here is what I was supposed to bring. I got the rope and the other things we need to hold the raft together."

"Good" Sora smiled.

"Good! No, that's great because if she didn't bring those items, we would have to wait even longer before we start to build."

"Thanks for helping me move the logs you guys and now we should get started on the raft, right."

"Wrong, first we have to make a design plan for the raft. God Sora, how stupid are you." Riku asked.

"Riku cut it out or I will leave, and then you two could try and figure out how to build the raft. But, I probably wouldn't work because you guys would keep fighting. Ok? So just stop it. Do you guys got it?"

"Yah I got it, but you know that I was just messing with Sora. I won't do it any more, ok."

"Yah same here. I won't fight with Riku anymore." Sora replied.

"Good. Now lets start working on those plans. We can just draw them out in the sand."

"Ok that sounds good and we have to make the plans good so it will be easy to build the raft. Don't forget we have to make them kind of simple so Sora can understand them, ok." Riku laughed.

"Hey! I thought you said that you would stop doing stuff like that to me Riku."

"Yah I know what I said but I just had to do it one last time ok, and I'm sorry. Well, not really."

They then began to work on the raft. It took about 6 hours to build and then after they were tired, so they went home for the night. Sora was lying in bed and couldn't go to sleep cause he was so excited that the very next day he would be leaving the island forever. But he never would've guessed how far away he would go.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Sora awoke to these loud banging sounds and he saw that something was going wrong at the island so he got out of bed and got ready as fast as he could so he could get there. When he got there he was attack by little black shadow-like things. These little things scared him a lot and all he could do was run away from them because he had no weapons to fight them with.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREAY LITTLE THINGS!"

Sora was now running down the beach to find Riku or Kairi, he got to the raft and they were both right there waiting for him and Riku was protecting Kairi from the dark figures.

"Here take this Sora!"

"Thanks for the wooden sword I could really use it."

Sora and Riku fight together to defeat the shadow things. As they fight one of the creatures grabs Kairi and takes off with her.

"HELP ME SORA!" Kairi screamed as one of the creatures grabbed her and started to take her away. The guys got to her and destroyed the little bastard.

"Watch out for any more of those things, ok Kairi"

"Don't worry Sora I will."

"Hey we should go to the secret place so they can't find us."

"Yah that's a good idea Riku."

All of them started to go to the secret place but on their way they encountered more of those shadow things. They fought hard and then they beat them all. Well they thought they did anyway.

When they got to the secret place they found a door where the entrance should be and lucky for them it was unlocked. When they opened the door a shadow thing grabbed Kairi and pulled her in. Sora and Riku where shocked at this and then they ran in after her to see what happened to her. When they got inside they found a lot more of the shadow things and they had to fight all of them to get to Kairi. When they beat all of the shadow things the one with Kairi vanished and it took her with it.

They couldn't believe what had just happened and then they went to the back of the cave and they found a door there. Then a new type of shadow thing appeared and grabbed Riku and vanished with him. Now Sora was all alone and then a new figure appeared. This one wasn't evil and it was cloaked so Sora couldn't see what it really looked like.

"Who are you? What are you? Where did you come from?" Sora asked in fear.

"You do not need to know any of that at this point but I will tell you that you are about to start a grand adventure that you will need strength, courage, and heart to complete. If you don't succeed then all will be lost for all of the worlds."

"Wait there are other worlds?"

"Yes, there are many of them and you will have to find each one and save that world."

"How am I supposed to do all of that?"

"I trust that you will figure that out by yourself and you will need help with this journey, so find friends that can help you and make sure that you can trust them."

"But my friends are gone now they were taken away."

"You will find them again someday."

"But how will I complete this journey without them?'

"That is for you, yourself to find out."

"I have one more question."

"Well what is it?"

"Why does it have to be me?"

"That, not even I can tell you, but if I could I still wouldn't tell you. But I'm sure that you will figure that out during your journey. I must leave you now before I say too much. Goodbye Sora, I hope you can save us all."

"How did you know my name was Sora?"

But before Sora said that the cloaked figure had disappeared. The next thing Sora knew was that he was asleep and he was dreaming about Kairi. All he saw was her beautiful face and nothing else. Then he was awakened by Riku, who had found a way back.

"Follow me a need to show you something."

"Ok but what?"

"You will see. Just hurry."

"Ok and I am hurrying."

When they got out of the cave they went up to a smaller elevated part of the island and there was a black shadow-like blob on the ground and Riku stepped on top of it.

"Come on Sora. Don't be afraid of the darkness." as he was being sucked downward by the blob. Then the blob grabbed Sora feet and started to suck him down too. All went dark. Sora could hear or see nothing and it started to scare him.

* * *

Sora found himself awake at the feet of a giant and very different type of the shadow things and he was holding a sword that looked like a key. He knew what he had to do so he started to fight the giant monster with his new weapon. While he was fighting the words of the figure in the cloak kept running through his head and so he never gave up. It took him a little while to beat this giant shadow thing and he thought it was over. But the shadow thing came back to life and dragged Sora into a dark hole that it had created in the ground and then Sora blacked out.

* * *

"WOOF, WOOF, WOOF!" a dog barked as it started to lick Sora and that cause him to wake up. 

"Where am I? This isn't the island. Where are Riku and Kairi? Who are you, you weird dog?"

The dog made a gesture to Sora and Sora then knew that it wanted it to follow him. Sora, having no clue where he was thought that this dog might be able to help him find people so he could find out where he was, went with the dog. The dog took Sora into the town square but there were no people at all that he could talk to and Sora didn't like that. He continued to follow the dog and hey ended up out side of a store call THE ACCESORY SHOP and as Sora was about to go in he saw someone walking up to him. It was a man that was taller than him and was carrying a large sword that looked like it had a gun for a handle.

"So you have finally arrived."

"Who me?" Sora asked.

"Yes I mean you, you are the wielder of the KEYBLADE!"

"What's a keyblade?"

"The sword that you have in your hand."

"Ok so why is it called a keyblade?"

"It is called a keyblade because it is a sword that looks like a key and it is the most powerful weapon in all of the worlds. You have been chosen by it to save the worlds and that means that there are going to be hard times ahead of you and they start now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Turn around."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, more of those things."

"We have to fight these things now, so are you ready."

"I better be."

They fought off all of the creatures

"Good, you have learned how to use the keyblade well, but now I will see if you can beat me."

"What, why do I have to fight you?"

"It is just a test but I want you to use everything you have."

"Ok I will try."

Sora wasn't completely ready but the man didn't care he attacked Sora and the fight began. Sora was able to doge most of the man's attacks but he did get hit a few times. Even though Sora got hit a few times he was still able to defeat the man. But after the man had lost he told Sora to turn around and then he hit him in the head and that knocked Sora out.

* * *

When Sora woke up he thought that the girl sitting in front of him was Kairi at first but it wasn't and then he saw the man that knocked him out. Sora jumped up and then the man spoke. 

"Sorry I had to do that, it was for your own safety. I also concealed your heart so the heartless won't find you."

"So that's what those things are called, heartless."

"Yah and you should have known that since you are the key bearer."

"Well I don't know anything about this keyblade, except that it is the most powerful

weapon in the worlds, and I want to know where we are right now cause I don't have a clue. Oh yah one more thing what are your names?"

"Well I'm Leon and this is Yuffie. We are in TRAVERSE TOWN and people come here when they loose their worlds just like us and now you. You will learn more about the key blade in time so just wait, ok."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sora and I am glad that you are safe."

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Oh no they have found us. Sora are you ready to fight and don't worry about the small ones run right by them if you can, ok. Only fight them if you have to because we need to find the leader of them around he, ok." Leon ordered.

"Yah Leon I got it lets go and get them."

As they opened the door two people ran in the room from outside.

"Hey Leon we finally found you and the key bearer."

"Donald, Goofy long time no see. What have you guys been up to? And why don't you come around any more?"

"Well we got some trouble outside there are so many heartless out there and there is a giant one that looks like a suit of armor." Donald explained

"Well what are we waiting for they aren't just going to get rid of themselves now are they? So lets get out there, now." Yuffie yelled

They all went outside to fight but when they got to the third district the heartless captured Leon and Yuffie so Donald, Goofy, and Sora had to fight by themselves. Before they could fight the giant suite of armor they had to get rid of the hundreds of smaller heartless first. All three of them split up and took on a different group of heartless. Goofy fought the shadow type that Sora saw on the island, Donald fought little ones that could fly because he could reach him with his magic, and Sora fought the large body heartless which were stronger and tougher than the other heartless. It took a little while but they defeated them all and then all they had to fight was the boss.

After seeing that all of his troops were gone the giant suit of armor came down from the higher part of the city to fight the gang. The fight started with the armor cathcing Goofy off guard. It shot a beam and disintegrated his leg. Donald cured it right away with his magic. After that everyone stayed prepared for any type of attack. Donald was shooting spells at the armor to block some attacks and others were hitting it and doing a lot of damage to it. Goofy was staying at the bottom of it at beating up is legs with his shield. Sora decided to climb up the armor and he used Goofy as a distraction because he was attacking its legs.

As Sora climbed the armor he found spots that were cracking and that is where he decided to attack the armor. After a few blows he had put a hole in the armor and then he went inside the armor through the hole. Once he was inside all he did was attack the side of the armor and the hits started to cause more holes. After he had done a lot of damage to the inside he climbed back out and went climbing for the head.

When Sora reached the head of the armor it tried to shake him off but Sora held on as tight as he could and managed to stay on. He started to strike the head but as he did that Donald and Goofy had destroyed the armor's arms and legs and then the armor transformed into a giant cannon type thing. Then Sora started hitting any part of the armor that he could and then he destroyed the mid section and all that was left was the head. To defeat it Donald, Goofy, and Sora combined all of their attacks and destroyed it with one final blow.

After the head was destroyed a giant heart came out of nowhere and went flying into the sky and they didn't see it again. When the three beat the armor Leon and Yuffie where freed from the heartless. Then they took Donald, Goofy, and Sora to the accessory shop to see Cid.

"So how did you guys do, are they all gone now?"

"Yah Cid we got them all. This is Sora and I brought him here incase he needs to get some stuff for his journey."

"Hey kid. So you're the key bearer."

"Yah I am and I think I need some stuff for what every is ahead of me and what do you think I will need for it."

"Well you will need some potions to help heel you and you will need some other stuff to protect you from the elements on the other worlds."

"Ok I'll take everything you think I will need."

"Ok since this is your first purchase from me I will give it all to you for free but after today you will have to pay for it ok."

" Yah that's great and thank you a lot."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey Sora we really need to go so we can try and find our king ok."

"Ok, bye everyone and I will come back when I defeat all of the heatless in all of the worlds and save them all ok."

"Bye" they all said

"So how are we going to get to other worlds?" Sora asked.

"We travel by gummi ship." Donald replied.

"What is a gummi ship?"

"It is a ship that lets us travel from world to world through space." Goofy replied.

"Ok, So where is it?"

"It is at the entry way to the world."

"Ok I guess I will just follow you there."

So they all went to the entry of the world and they found the gummi ship and when Sora got inside he thought it was huge. Sora went to touch one of the things in the ship when he heard something.

"Don't touch anything." Donald yelled.

"Yah don't touch what ever you were going to touch it is bad for the ship."

"Ok, but where are you two?"

"Look down."

"Yah, look down."

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Chip."

"And I'm Dale."

"We are he chipmunks that make sure that this ship stays working." Chip said.

"Yah that's what we do and you better not touch anything else!" Dale ordered.

"Ok I won't."

Then Donald and Goofy took Sora to the cockpit. When they got there Sora sat in the drivers seat.

"What are you doing? That's where I sit because I'm the pilot of this ship." Donald yelled.

"Sorry Donald I didn't know."

"Hey Sora what's wrong with you, you need to smile cause that's what powers this ship."

"Sorry Goofy, is this a good smile?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, yah that's a real good one"

"That's the funniest face I have ever seen."

"Thanks Donald."

"Well we better go and find a new world so we can look for our king and your friends Sora."

"Ok, that sounds good so what way are we going to go?"

"Hey I got an idea. Lets flip a coin and it lands on heads we go left and if it lands one tails we go right."

"That sounds good Donald, ok so flip it already."

"It's heads so that's means we go left."

The three of them left Travers Town in search of another world but they didn't know what they would find. They had to travel trough space to find another world and then they did. They didn't know what world it was though so the had to land.


End file.
